Silence, A Doctor Who and Maximum Ride Crossover
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: There were cracks. Through Some we saw silence and the end of all things. Spoilers For Fang, as it is set after the sixth book. In this ff, Max gets an eerie message from The Doctor, telling her Fang is in danger. Does she believe the time traveller?


**Okay, another Maximum Ride and Doctor Who Crossover by me. I was kinda having a writer's block with the other one, so let's see where this one goes. My first featuring the eleventh Doctor. Oh yeah, and Contains Spoilers for Fang, as it's set after the sixth Maximum Ride, but I think everyone's read that by now. Takes place between the Lodger and the Pandorica Opens, for Doctor Who. So no Rory. **

**Maximum / Ride: Doctor Who: Silence **

**Chapter One: The Doctor stops us watching TV **

There was a clap of thunder as we flew through the sky, followed by some lightning, then, the rain.

"Hey Max!" Nudge complained a few minutes later. "Can we go and find somewhere to stay pleaaassse? Like a hotel or something."

"I second that motion," said Total, hanging back with Dylan. He was the new kid, so he had been voted by the flock to be "Dog Carrier."

Total had come to fly with us again, to help us find Fang. _Fang. _He had left us following that wedding where Total and Akilla got married. Akilla had to remain behind unfortunately, well; I'm beginning to wish Dylan had

Total would have stayed, but then Fang left. He decided to help us find him. Yeah, I know the voice said we shouldn't and Fang said we shouldn't and Dylan said we shouldn't, but last night, I had this message.

From this man. He interrupted our TV, where we were watching Rocky, which Gazzy seems to be obsessed with at the moment, and then he was there. Out of nowhere.

This is the point where I tell you all and have that weird flashback like they do in the movies.

"Hello there, Maximum. Your name is Maximum, isn't it?" the stranger asked, after focusing the camcorder. "Well then, I don't have much time, a massive explosion's gonna happen of the coast of the floating sands of Ravendor. Ohhh, that should be fun to watch."

"The Floating sands of what now?" Nudge asked.

"Try changing the channel," Iggy put in. So I obeyed.

"Now, that isn't very nice," replied the man. "Your little friend there's trying to watch Rocky."

"How do you know that?" I asked. Oh yeah, great help. Me talking to a television that won't respond-

"Actually, I will respond. Oh yes, I can read your mind, Maximum. Not as well as Angel to the extent that I can control it, but anyhow." replied the stranger, smiling. He had a long face, and massive brown hair, and wearing a bow tie. A bow tie! Who wears that anymore?

"Bow ties are cool," the stranger replied.

"How can you read my mind?" I responded. "I'm not – Unless you're –"

"Yes," the stranger chuckled. "I am the voice inside your head. Been a little busy so couldn't reply, you know. TARDIS flung me and Amy of course a bit on our way, to a television in the sixteen hundreds – no, late nineteenth, no. Wrong centaury. Two thousand and two, I do believe, and the people here are going to be back any minute from watching the England game at the pub, so I haven't got long."

"What England Game?" Gazzy asked. "And how can you be speaking to us from eight years ago, knowing what we're going to say?"

"The first question is Football, of course," The stranger replied. "Well, Soccer to you. David Beckham saves England and puts them in the Korea – Japan World Cup. I was that ref for the match they played against Argentina, you know. Second question, I've got it all here on a piece of paper. I can read Max's mind still, and I am the voice in her head, I know who's in Angel's, but I'm not supposed to tell you yet. Not until..."

His voice trailed off, and we heard a car pull up from outside.

"Oh, they're coming back," The stranger replied. "Anyway, best be off, before they realise they can see you and us. One quick message to tell you all. Fang is in danger. Somewhere in North of the North of America, got no time, sorry!" replied the man. "Oh, by the way, if you ever meet me again, I might have not met you yet."

"How?"

"I'm a time traveller, time doesn't always happen to me into the right order... Well, best be off. Go and watch Rocky. You're at the fight part, anyway now. Should tell you that I was the cameraman for that part as well."

Then the screen went blank, and silence fell between us, apart from the static television.

"Do we rescue Fang?" asked Dylan. "The voice told us not to. And who would you believe, Max? A strange man called the Doctor who says he's a time traveller or Fang telling you not to?" 

"Well, I want to go and find Fang, but if The Doctor's lying and he's not in trouble, I'll kick both of their butts," replied Max.

"Can't we have a vote about this?" asked Iggy, who was listing to an audio headset because of his, well, you know, blindness. "I was just about to listen to the fight."

"No, Iggy. I told you before, there's no Democracy. It's a Maxocracy. And besides, it's Fang. Even though he did get kicked out, you're once a flock member, always a flock member. Unless of course you betray us. Then you've signed your own death sentence."

We left the door, but as The Doctor would point out to me later, and which I didn't know – there was a crack. A crack like a smiley face in the corner of our living room. A crack between two parts of space and time which had never had touched, he would say. I also didn't notice The Doctor's last look, a panicked look, at the crack, but then the screen went blank. Then.


End file.
